


The Renegades

by homophobiaiswaygay



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homophobiaiswaygay/pseuds/homophobiaiswaygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Renegades is a fanfiction about the members from Paramore and Panic! At the Disco, told from Hayley Williams’ [Paramore] point of view. She is dating Brendon Urie [Panic! at the disco], and their state is soon under attack, an unknown enemy country. The group disobey orders to gather with the rest of their town, and decide to rebel and help fight against the invaders, and attempt to stop them from invading the nation further. Along the way, they meet Gerard Way [My Chemical Romance], who has been disconnected and lost contact with his friends, and agree to help him find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“All citizens of Tennessee has to report to Nashville by tomorrow afternoon, or you will be forced. That is all.” The news reporter said sternly before the usual advertisements came on, trying to sell fitness machines and cheap bras. I pointed the remote at the television and turned it off, pulling the blanket over me. I curled up on the couch and very quickly drifted off to sleep.

I looked behind me, suddenly another explosion went off, dirt flying everywhere. I ran and ran straight ahead. Not looking back. Not changing direction. Just speeding straight through the trees as far as I could. Hiding wasn’t an option, all I could do was sprint away from the horror which crawled up behind me. All of a sudden, another explosion went off. Then another, and another. I just kept running straight ahead, my fiery orange hair flowing horizontally behind me. My muddy feet gliding across the dirty forest ground. Suddenly, someone dropped down in front of me from a tree branch above me. I slammed straight into his body, falling straight to the ground, my head hitting a rock.

I woke. The impact of the rock against my head woke me from my dream. Or nightmare. I wasn’t sure if it was horrific or adventurous. I sat up, my head aching and my body sore from sleeping on the couch. “Mornin’” I heard the most amazing voice in the world. “What time is it Brendon?” I said sleepily, stretching my arms. “It’s half-past twelve, I thought I’d let you sleep in. You’d need it, we’re going to have a busy day ahead of us.” Brendon said, staring into my eyes. “What, why?” I asked, confused. Although as soon as I asked, I remembered the man on the TV last night, announcing everyone had to go to their capital city of their state. “Don’t worry about that now Hayley, I’ll explain later. What do you want for brunch?” he asked, his mood fading into his cheerful personality. “Toast, thanks.” I said, still sleepily, while walking off to the bathroom.

“Hayley, you saw the announcement on TV last night, right?” Brendon asked, sitting across the table from me. I nodded. “Well… I think it’s not going to end well. You remember those helicopters the other day. Ever since then, everything’s been weird.” I sat there, I thought the same thing. But it’s not like we had a choice. We obviously can’t stay here. Brendon looked into my eyes and grabbed my hands, “We have to leave, run away. Get out of town where they won’t find us.” I looked back into his dark, powerful eyes, which as usual, jumbled my thoughts and willingly agreed. “Oh okay, but we can’t just leave everyone else.. What about Jeremy and Spencer and Taylor?” I asked, wanting them to be safe, too. I imagined the five of us, relaxing by a cool, clear lake in the wilderness, playing in the water, gathering and cooking food, camping in Taylor’s massive tents. I’m woken by my daydream when I hear Brendon’s voice. “Jeremy and Spencer say they’ll come, they’ll be here in half an hour. We should start packing. We’re going to take Jeremy’s truck, then we’ll drop by Taylor’s.” he tells me, before walking off to get the big suitcases from the cupboard. I go into the kitchen, grab a big, insulated carry-bag and start frantically packing as much food as I can. I keep packing until the giant bag is practically overflowing, the pantry cupboard left bare except for things like spices and other small ingredients. I pack as much clothes for all types of weather as I can, before walking downstairs to the three boys.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so where should we go?” Taylor asked, after we had told him our plan. “Well, the towns down south have been pretty quiet lately, maybe they’ve all been evacuated already. If it’s spreading north, that way shouldn’t be a good place to go, we will just end up being evacuated from there, if we aren’t quick enough.” Jeremy said. “So, we should go south then?” Brendon asked. We all agreed travelling south was the best way to go, and packed all our stuff in the back of Jeremy’s truck. Taylor decided he’d bring an acoustic guitar and some mini-drums, just in case. I got to sit in the front passenger seat, with Jeremy driving, and Brendon sat in between Taylor and Spencer in the back.

It was late afternoon when we got to the edge of Tennessee. There was no one in sight, everyone had already left to go to Nashville. In the distance I could hear a loud engine. “What’s that?” Spencer asked warily, pointing behind us where the sound was coming from. Suddenly a big tank came out behind us, and was approaching us quickly. “Quick, drive!” I screamed. Jeremy slammed his foot on the accelerator, and we drove as fast as we could out of town. Without warning, bullets started flying towards us, smashing the back windscreen. I shrieked, ducking my head in my lap. “Hurry!” Taylor yelled, kicking the back of my chair. “I’m trying!” Jeremy roared, “Hold on!”. All of a sudden, we turned a sharp corner, into a side-street. We should stay on the main road, we don’t want to get lost, a voice at the back of my head told me, but I ignored it, I was too busy panicking about the vehicle behind us.

We drove around lots of corners, into smaller and smaller streets, until we came to a dead end. Luckily, none of us got hurt. Jeremy stopped the car at the end of the street. None of us knew what to do. We were pretty far ahead of the truck, but it could easily find us. “Drive into that house,” Brendon said, pointing towards a house which garage was open. Jeremy cautiously drove into the garage, and turned off the engine. We quickly shut the garage door, and hid any evidence we were there. We closed all the curtains and closed off the front rooms of the house, so people wouldn’t see us wandering around the place. It was a fairly big, double storied house, but had 4 bedrooms. I ran upstairs, frantically finding the main bedroom before anyone else. I jumped on the bed and lay backwards on it. “I call dibs!” I yelled out to the others, “Shh, Hayley, we have to be quiet!” Spencer said quietly. My hands clasped over my mouth quickly, and I took a step backwards. “Sorry,” I whispered. Spencer shook his head, walking downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat around the big dining table, thinking about what we should do next. “Should we keep moving, or stay here a bit?” I said quietly, breaking the silence. “Maybe we should spend the night here, and see what happens.” Jeremy said. I nodded, agreeing with him. It seemed like a pretty good idea to me. I looked over at Taylor, who was sitting next to me. I hadn’t really paid much attention to him since we left his house. He was sitting in his chair, curled up in a ball. He gave me a frightened look. “It’s okay Taylor, We’re safe.” I said, reassuringly putting my arm around him. He gave me a little smile, then looked down at the table, the plates left with half-eaten food on them, as if the people who lived here left in a rush in the middle of their meal. I frowned, feeling sorry for them.

“Let’s see what food we have!” Brendon said excitedly, jumping up to look in the fridge. I felt bad for eating other peoples food, but we had to make our own food last, too. Who knows how long we’d have to survive for? I looked at the clock on the wall, suddenly wanting to know what time it was. It was already 5:30, and all I had eaten was toast. I got up and looked in the pantry. “Oooh, ice cream! And Jelly! Wow, they have lots of junk food, so much chocolate.. we should stock up!” We packed most of the chocolate and lollies into the truck, and laid the rest out on the kitchen bench. We couldn’t bring any cold food, as it would either go off or melt. We ended up making our own crazy ice cream sundaes, in big milkshake glasses we found. I didn’t bother cutting down on dairy anymore, as I knew I wouldn’t be touring anytime soon. I mashed the ice cream together with crushed up chocolate and different lollies, and I also found some chocolate sauce I poured on top. It was delicious. “Enjoy the best dessert we’ll probably get in a while!” Jeremy said, holding up his ice cream filled milkshake glass. I grinned and held up mine, before eating away at the ice cream. I felt sick after eating only half of it, I wasn’t used to so much dairy, but I ate it all anyway, knowing I mightn’t have the chance to have ice cream again.

I turned on the television, and on every channel all that showed up was a weird emblem that we didn’t recognise. It read the words ‘Capital Riot’. We had no idea what it meant, but we knew it wasn’t a good sign. I suddenly realised I felt really tired and exhausted, probably from when we were driving away from the tank that was shooting at us. “I’m going to bed,” I say, before walking upstairs. I don’t bother changing out of my jeans, but the bed gets warm quickly so I just take my shirt off, hiding under the covers. When I close my eyes, I realise I can’t get to sleep, partly because it’s too warm, but also because I’m in a little shock from today. I lay there in bed for maybe an hour or two, before Brendon walks in. I roll over, looking at him, “Can I sleep with you?” He says. I forgot there was only 4 beds, and I didn’t want him to sleep on the couch. “Sure,” I smiled. Brendon jumped into bed, and his cool body helped me get to sleep quick enough.


End file.
